A normal date
by smdaniels20
Summary: Sam and Andy are together, but they have not been on an official first date. This is a scene where Sam attempts to ask Andy out on a date.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey all! This is my second attempt at a fanfic. Yes, I am still working on my other one, and I know it has been FOREVER since I updated it, but it will happen soon. This idea popped into my head and I thought I would post it on here. It was originally written to be a one-shot, but I have an idea for a follow-up chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated (good and bad, they help me get better as a writer) and let me know if you would like me to post a follow-up chapter. Also just a quick note since this is how it starts off: the _Italics_ are their thoughts.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue. I'm just looking forward to S3 in June!

* * *

><p>'<em>Swarek, just man up. What are you waiting for? You've been seeing the girl for how long now? She has been in your life for nearly two years, just go ask her. It's just a simple date- granted you already have slept with her, hell you didn't just sleep with her, you made love to this woman, the woman of your dreams, but you can't even ask her out on a date? What's wrong with you?<em> '

Sam shook his head trying to get rid of the thoughts making their way through his brain. He was already dating her, but still had thoughts of rejection and he was scared things wouldn't turn out as planned. McNally was it for him, but he still didn't want to make a fool out of himself. He asked her if she wanted things to be normal and he has yet to hold up his end of the deal.

He is already off shift as he looks over and sees her walking into the barn to hang up her uniform before their two-day weekend starts. '_Ah hell, let me just ask her,' _he thinks as he walks over to the gorgeous brunette now sitting at her desk.

"Mc… Andy?" He states because he wants her to know this is about them and not about the job.

"Yeah Sam," She says looking up with a grin stretching from ear to ear. Just the thought of Sam being all hers makes her face turn a slight pinkish color. He is standing in front of her with that tight magenta color looking shirt wrapped around his biceps and chest. She can see every defined muscle in his upper body and it takes everything in her power to not jump him right then and there. If it wasn't for the six other officers walking in and out of the lobby she would have done just that.

"I… I uh… What are you doing tonight?" he finally managed to spit out.

There was a quiet silence between the two.

'_Why is she staring at me with that weird look. I mean obviously I know what she is doing tonight, we have had the same routine for over 2 months now. I know we… uh, live together, but can't she at least humor me here and answer my question? She is still staring at me with that confused look and with her nose all scrunched up. Dammit Swarek, cat got your tongue. Now, of all times you do not know what to say. Sammy, she is your girlfriend what the hell could go wrong. Why are you even stressed about this?' Okay… still no response, this isn't like McNally, maybe I should ask another way.'_

"What I meant was, uh, would you go on a date with me tonight?"

She let out the slightest chuckle wondering if he was serious. "Sam, do you even have to ask?"

'_Okay, now you gotta explain Sammy.'_

"Andy, I mean a _real_ date. Like what _normal_ people do."

Andy suddenly realizes that they have never even been on an actual date. Three months ago she saw him undercover, broke the rules and when the dust finally settled they decided to jump right into a relationship. I mean they had been friends for a long time, best friends even. He needed her just as much as she needed him, but even after deciding to take the _normal_ relationship route things had yet to be normal. With all the events that took place in her life she was unable to buy the house she had her eyes set on and after talking to Sam about their relationship and realizing how short life was (especially being cops) she moved in with him almost immediately after the suspension. She wanted to be as close to him as possible for as long as possible, forever even, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

'_How have we gotten this far into a relationship and never been on an actual date?'_ she thought.

Suddenly she felt really giddy inside. She was like a 5-year old kid who just walked into a candy store. She smiled and stood up to be able to look him deep in his eyes. Her left hand grabbed his waist pulling him closer and her right hand sat flat against his chest. "Of course, I would love to go on a normal date with you Sam Swarek."

Sam let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He wasn't expecting her to say no, but even after everything they had been through together he was just as nervous to ask her out on that date as he would be for any other first date. He wasn't sure why, but McNally just had that effect on him. She made him weak in the knees and it was hard to breath around her. He was a confident man, but around McNally that was all shot to hell. He wanted things to work out so badly with this woman he had fallen so madly in love with that he stumbled over his words anytime he wanted to talk to her about anything that fell under the 'important' category – excluding work.

"I'll pick you up at 8," Sam stated.

"Pick me up at 8? Uh, Sam did you forget that I live with you now?" Andy chuckled out.

"I know, but I wanted to do this the right way. The normal way, Andy. Which is why I grabbed my things and I will be getting ready at Oliver's place before coming to get you," he said with a smile.

Andy gave him a quizzical look before nodding her head as if to say okay.

"Oh hold on there Mr. Swarek, where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise Ms. McNally," Sam said as he leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose.

"But how should I dress?"

"However you want, but don't wear too much, it will be harder to take it all off later," he said with a smirk.

"SAM!" she playfully slapped his chest. "I'm being serious. And you should know I don't sleep with anyone on the first date."

Sam looked at her wondering if her statement was serious or if she was just playing with his mind, because she was very well capable of doing just that. They had been sleeping together since before they were actually together. _'Would she really hold out on me now? Swarek, She is obviously just joking. Stop over thinking it.'_

"Okay, Okay its nothing too fancy. Just hurry up and get out of here," he said as he shrugged off her comment and his hand slid down from her waist and pinched her butt.

She gave him a beautifully radiant smile before grabbing a handful of his backside herself.

They both chuckled and were lost in each other's eyes before they were snapped out of it by another officer making commotion across the room.

Sam checked his watch."We will never make it on time if we don't get out of here. I'm giving you two hours before the reservations Andy. I'll arrive at _our_ place at 8:00 to pick you up, so don't be late."

"Okay sir," she stated jokingly before he grabbed his bag and made his way out to his truck.

* * *

><p>AN: There you have it. So please review and let me know if you would like to read the follow-up chapter that would take place during the actual date. No reviews means that I leave it as a one-shot. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, I am probably the worst updater ever, and I apologize to you all for that. I will no longer give time frames for when I will update my stories, because honestly I have no clue. Having time **and** being in the creative mindset usually don't line up for me very well. I hope you enjoy the second/last chapter to this story and I will continue to work on my other one.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. They make writing for me more fun!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rookie Blue, but I am sure as hell excited for season three to start. Bring on May 24th!

Andy frantically searched through the closet in her apartment to pick out the perfect outfit her date. After rummaging through some nice tops and passing up her favorite pair of skinny jeans she decided on a very flattering simple blue sun dress.

'_Perfect. I can dress it up if he takes me somewhere nice, and I will fit right in just about anywhere we go. Unless, of course, he takes me rock climbing or something._' She slightly chuckled at the random thought of Sam being stuck on the side of a rock.

Andy continued to get herself dolled-up. After putting on the slightest bit of eye-liner, some mascara, a little bit of lip-gloss and putting the last touches on her curled hair she was ready for her date.

She quickly slipped on a pair of low heels to match her dress and paced back and forth from the bathroom to the living room waiting for her date to show.

It was five minutes to eight when the doorbell rang. _'He is on time as usual,' _she thought before opening the door.

Sam Swarek stood handsomely on the other side of the door. He was showing off a full-fledged dimpled grin along with those gorgeous deep brown eyes glistening as the little bit of sun left in the sky was sparkling off of them. He wore a pair of dark-wash jeans and a simple black v-neck shirt.

"Good evening beautiful. You look stunning." Sam said as he leaned in for a kiss.

"These are for you." As he took his hand out from behind his back and gave Andy a blooming bouquet of pink and white lilies.

"Thank you Sam. They are beautiful. Let me just get them in some water and we can head out on our date."

Andy grabbed a vase from her cupboard and arranged the flowers nicely inside. She grabbed her keys and they were out the door walking towards Sam's truck.

Sam opened the passenger side door and took her hand to guide her into his truck.

"Are you ready to go sweetheart?" he asked once he hopped in his truck.

"I can't wait. Where are we going?"

He gave her a smirk, "you know you will find out soon enough. I just hope you have fun with me tonight."

"I don't think that it is even a possibility to not have fun with you Sam."

Sam grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers as he pulled away from the curb heading to their destination.

They parked and started walking down to all the flashing lights and music. Sam put his hand on the small of her back and led her to the direction of the carnival.

"Sam, I haven't been to one of these things in like 10 years!" Andy exclaimed with her eyes wide open and a grin from ear to ear as they entered the gate.

"Can we get some cotton candy first." Andy asked with a hopeful look.

"We haven't eaten since lunch and all you want right now is a bunch of sugar?" Sam asked in a scolding tone. As soon as he saw the smile on Andy's face diminish slightly he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the nearest cotton candy stand. "Pink or Blue?"

"Blue!"

Sam paid the Carnie and gave Andy a quick wink to make sure she was enjoying her sugar-on-a-stick.

They paced their way around the carnival glancing at everything going on. Sam ate a loaded hot dog while Andy grabbed a pretzel with cheese. "I bet Oliver would have a blast at this thing," Andy stated while looking over at Sam. "Why is that?" he gave her a quizzical look. "He would have one of everything in his hand and you wouldn't be able to pry him out of the gate." They both laughed and continued walking in comfortable silence.

Sam put his arm around Andy's shoulders and leaned in to kiss her on the temple. "Where to next sweetheart?"

Andy looked around before setting her eyes on a ride in the distance. "That one," she said as she pointed out towards the sky.

"Ladies first," he stated as he held his arm out allowing her to take the lead.

Before he knew it they were standing in line looking up at the ride circling above them. "I think that's the tallest Ferris Wheel I have ever seen Andy," Sam stated with a gulp not being able to take his eyes off the intimidating height of the ride.

"Sam, it's just a Ferris Wheel," She said staring at the side of his head. "What's the matter? Is Bad-ass Sam Swarek scared of heights?" She chuckled out as he turned to stare at her.

Andy grabbed Sam's hand pulling him to the front of the line. "Come on Swarek, you have me to protect you this time," she said with a grin.

They scurried onto the ride as soon as the door opened up to their cart. They slowly made their way around the circle stopping at the very top just for a moment while the other riders jumped in the open carts.

"This whole heights thing isn't so bad I guess," he said as he put his arm around Andy's shoulders and gave her a quick peck.

"I'm glad you said that, I was thinking I would take you skydiving sometime soon," she said with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on there little miss thrill seeker. I'm on a Ferris Wheel, nobody said anything about jumping out of a perfectly good airplane."

Andy let out a loud chuckle. "Just kidding, Swarek. I know you wouldn't do that. You're too cool for that."

"No, I value my life a little more than risking it by free falling from 10,000 feet in the air. Besides, I'm liking the way my future is looking right about now. Why would I want to risk missing out on the best thing that has happened to me?"

"Aw, is Swarek turning all mushy on me now?" she joked as she pulled him in for a deep kiss loving the way his lips felt against hers.

The ride came to a stop with them in the bottom cart indicating their turn was up. They got off and started walking toward the games section of the carnival. Sam grabbed Andy's wrist forcing her to come to a halt. "I meant it, what I said up there Andy. I don't know how I handled myself as a bachelor before, but from this point forward there is no way I could see my life without you in it. I want you to know that I am serious Andy, serious about us and a future together."

Andy blinked away the happy tears that threatened to spill over. _He knows the exactly the perfect things to say just when I need to hear them,_ she thought. "Sam, I want this too. You and Me, starting a future together. I couldn't imagine standing here with anyone else by my side right now."

Sam pulled her in for a very promising kiss as if it was to seal their future together.

"C'mon Sweetheart, I have to win you a teddy bear before our first date comes to an end." Andy grinned as she took Sam's hand as he pulled her up to the 'Break-A-Plate' game. Sam paid the Carnie for three baseballs. He only needed to break two out of the three plates he was aiming at to win the prize. He wound up for his first throw and smashed the first plate to pieces. The second throw was a little off target and he missed the plate. _C'mon Swarek, let's show off your high school baseball skills to win that bear for Andy,_ He thought as he mentally prepared himself for his last throw. He quickly released the ball and watched the second plate shatter. Sam looked at Andy showing off his dimpled grin as he handed her the fuzzy brown bear from the wall.

"I love it Sam." She said as she jumped into his arms giving him a gigantic hug.

Sam couldn't help the smile on his face just seeing how happy Andy was on their date.

Andy let out a soft yawn when Sam glanced at his watch. "I should probably get you home sweetheart. We have been here for a few hours and I have some activities planned for us back home." He said as he wiggled his eyebrows at Andy hoping she would get the hint.

"Is that so?" she asked with a seductive look on her face.

"Did you have fun tonight sweetheart?" he asked on their way back to the car.

"Of course I had fun Sam, I couldn't have asked for a better first date. You brought me flowers, took me out and won me a teddy bear. On top of all of that I got to walk around with the sexiest man in Toronto. There isn't anything I would have changed about tonight." They both grinned as they hopped into Sam's truck.

They were only a few minutes into the ride home when Sam glanced over at Andy noticing her still form leaning against the window as she was gripping her new teddy bear with one hand. _I guess she really was tired._ He smiled at the thought of her sleeping form.

They pulled up into Sam's driveway. Sam quietly got out of the car careful not to wake a sleeping Andy. He ran up to the door to unlock it before returning to the car and gently picking up his sleeping girlfriend. He walked with her in his arms through the door and down the hall to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed before taking her shoes off and pulling the covers up over her. He shimmied out of his jeans before taking his spot in the bed positing himself right next to Andy. He protectively placed his arm around her waist and gazed at her still sleeping form. He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "good night Andy, I love you," Before succumbing to his own sleep.


End file.
